Priceless Private Lessons
by TheTV-Junkie
Summary: Hermione asks Professor Snape for some very special private lessons...And he takes her proper education very seriously. ;) Follow little Miss Goody Two-Shoes into some exquisitely naughty extracurricular activies with our favourite dungeon bat! Part Two out of Three in 'The Guilty Pleasures of Hermione Granger' series.
1. Disgraceful Downfall?

****Disclaimer:** **I neither own 'Harry Potter', nor the basic concept, the characters or anything related to it. All I write is for entertainment purpose only - no money made of this!

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT NOTE<strong>** to all of my dear readers who don't know yet:** A few days ago (since the end of May 2012) the admins of this site have started removing ALL stories that do not strictly comply with the official rating! Apparently they are particularly targeting the M-rated section (in the 'Harry Potter' Fandom they have already deleted over 15% of the fics stored here!)...

I see their reasoning but still, I think they might be digging their own grave and are going to lose thousands of readers/writers by removing exactly _these_ stories...

Nevertheless, I don't want to lose my account. So, due to this awful situation I have started cutting out everything in my fics the admins might take offence at. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that this breaks my heart. :(

This means that ALL OF MY STORIES ARE **CENSORED!**

NO DESCRIPTIVE PHYSICAL INTERACTION OR VIOLENCE!

**There will be allusions and suggestions, helping to lead you in the right direction, but everything else will be solely left to the reader's imagination…**

HOWEVER, I will definitely NOT leave you out in the rain!_ I will go on writing_ and luckily I have stored a copy of all of my stories (**uncut and uncensored of course**) here:

**archiveofourown DOT org /users/TheTVJunkie/pseuds/TheTVJunkie/works (kick out the spacing and replace the word 'DOT' with a real dot.)**

In case you still want to follow my stories, I ask you to copy the link above and keep it safe, just in case...

Whenever I make an update to any of my fics, I post it here (but censored) and **as a full version on the AO3 (="Archive of our own").**

Additionally you can find me on Live Journal **(thetv-junkie DOT livejournal DOT com / tag/ my fanfiction - Kick out the spacing and so on BUT NOT** **between 'my' and 'fanfiction'!**). If you friend me on LJ this will have the same effect as a story alert and you'll be notified as soon as I post a new chapter. Just give me some time to set things up there, please.

Any information on how to track my fics individually can be found on LJ. You can still review here if you like, but also on the AO3 and LJ; please don't be uninhibited by this sad 'witch-hunt' and keep on letting me know what you think of my stories! Your feedback is crucial for me to keep on writing. Thank you.

I'm terribly sorry for this inconvenience. :(

Whatever happened to "unleash your imagination..." :(((

Yours,

The TV-Junkie

* * *

><p>The uncensored version of this specific story can be found here:<p>

**archiveofourown DOTorg /works/ 311843/chapters/499617 **(kick out the spacing and replace the dot with a real dot after copy & paste)

If you're not absolutely sure whether you want to read the mature version **(Readers18+only!)**, please have a look at my reviews here; they might help you decide. :) Reviews still very welcome!^^

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Maybe you'd like to find out about Hermione's original tryst with the Professor that led to this upcoming sequel? If so, you might want to read "The Most Powerful Urge Of All" beforehand…^^ Have fun!

And - before I forget - English is not my mother tongue, so I apologize for any possible mistakes in advance. Hope you enjoy my little fic anyway!^^

* * *

><p><strong>Title: "PRICELESS PRIVATE LESSONS"<strong>

**Pairing: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape**

**Rating: M **

**Genre: Humor/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: CENSORED VERSION!**

**Beta-reader: GabbyFreak – Have I ever told that you're just marvellous? :-) **

* * *

><p><em><strong>+ + + Chapter 1 - "Disgraceful Downfall?" + + +<strong>_

"Get the hell outta here, Ron!"

Ron Weasley ducked instinctively as the bottle that was flung at his head burst against the doorframe. "Go find yourself another stupid chick that you can get sloshed and take advantage of!"

"Hermione?" Ron replied, shell-shocked. "Are you out of your bloody mind? What is the matter with you? You never rejected a glass of red wine before!"

"Oh really? Didn't I, Ron?" Hermione kept sputtering with rage. "Well, that was before I overheard your latest 'master plan' as you like to call it."

Ron cringed. "Um...what exactly did you hear?" He asked sheepishly.

"What exactly did I hear!" Hermione spat at him, perplexed and arms akimbo. "You boasted your plan all over the school yard!" She started mimicking his voice. "I'm Ron Weasley and the concept of my 'master plan' is: First, she gets hammered, and then she gets nailed. Hehe."

Ron frowned. Now he understood her furious behavior. Hermione had never wanted to be in a committed relationship with him. Nevertheless, they occasionally had had some intimate encounters...until lately.

Sometime, about a month ago, Hermione had almost killed him after their latest sleep over, and kicked him out right afterwards, stating that their 'friendship with benefits' would be over. Hermione hadn't been the same since she'd had to report for detention at Professor Snape's office in the dungeons. After that, Ron had started dating other girls, realizing that some wine would make them way more responsive to his efforts than if the girls were sober. Well, of course he had to share this secret knowledge with his male mates at lunch-break...and a little boasting would do his ego good, he thought.

Ron was cut out of his haze by Hermione's hysterical voice. "Ron, you're such a schmuck! Such behavior is very poor, even by your standards!" She threw a book towards him and reached for her wand. "And now, you're trying to manipulate me. _Me_, Ron! Now get out of here or I promise, I'll transform you into the pig that you are!"

Ron stumbled backwards, reaching for the door for protection, then slamming it shut quickly behind him. A furious Hermione was a dangerous Hermione. That he knew for sure.

As soon as Ron had left, Hermione headed for the bathroom. She tried to calm down; brushing her bushy hair and applying mascara to her lashes. Unlike Ron, she had matured over the last months. She was Head Girl now. Absent-mindedly she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Had she been overreacting? Maybe Ron had every right to date other girls and it was none of her business what trickery he used to reach his goals. Still, Hermione was frustrated. Dreamily, she recalled that fateful night of her detention with Professor Snape...

Her worries. Her secret and inappropriate expectations, her spanking, which had turned out to be more of a turn-on than a punishment. And then...

"Damn it!" Hermione snarled to herself. Her encounter with Snape had helped back then. It had made that awful urge go away...for a while. For a very little while, though. But now that urge was back, stronger than ever and Hermione was going nuts over that fact. For weeks she had been trying to deal with the problem; studying harder to get her mind off of her night with the professor, fantasizing about him while she pleased herself and even when she was doing it with Ron. However, it didn't work. Her time with Snape had left an emptiness in Hermione that Ron simply couldn't fill – in more than one way...

Hermione felt a rush of fresh desire dampen her panties.

She had to do something, and since Hermione had just kicked out her one and only chance for intercourse in the near future, the only way to get rid of her ache was...well, confrontation. She was so eager to learn more...

And as with any topic, Hermione wanted to know _everything_ about intercourse, in detail. But much to her dismay, that kind of knowledge wasn't attainable from a book. She definitely needed to get some practice, so she decided with an uncertain heart that the only logical solution to her problem was – as much as the mere thought frightened her - to ask Professor Snape for another 'special detention', or something like that...

The next day Hermione felt her stomach knot as the shrill sound of the familiar school bell ended potions class. She had turned her plan over and over in her mind the whole day and now the moment of truth was near.

Hermione pretended to gather her books and parchments as she watched the other students file out of the classroom out of the corner of her eye, leaving only Professor Snape and herself. Apparently he hadn't noticed her presence yet as he was still pouring over some essays. Hermione sighed silently and walked over to her Potions Master's desk.

"Um...Professor Snape?" Hermione nervously cleared her throat. The Professor looked up from his work, his expression as peeved as usual.

"What is it, Miss Granger? Class is over. Stop bothering me." He reached for his red quill.

Nevertheless, Hermione didn't move.

"Professor, I really need to talk to you about...some...um...serious business. Do you have a minute?" He looked at Hermione again and nodded, then motioned for her to fetch herself a chair. Hermione put it in front of his desk and sat down. She plucked up all her courage and steeled herself for the upcoming conversation.

"Well?" He harrumphed. Professor Snape's patience was obviously wearing thin already.

"I need to talk to you about my detention...you remember?" Hermione tried her best to let her voice sound strong and free of any emotion, yet didn't quite succeed at it.

Snape leaned back in his chair, arms folded across his chest. "I do. What about it?"

"I...I guess I..." Hermione struggled for words. "I guess I desperately need a...repeat performance." She finally managed to spit out, mentally head slapping herself over her odd choice of words. Bollocks to that! Well it was out...

Snape arched an eyebrow. "Repeat performance?" He slowly repeated, drawling the words in a silken voice that sent shivers down Hermione's spine. "Is that some odd Muggle-term, implying that your recurring inappropriate wanton desires towards my person still aren't adequately sated?"

"Um...yes, I guess so, Sir." Hermione replied, then quickly added. "Not that I hadn't been sated last time...it's just...that ache has come back and seems to be rather persistent, so..."

Hermione almost leaped to her feet when all of a sudden Snape interrupted her harshly.

"So what exactly do you expect from me, Miss Granger?" He snarled at her, effectively emphasizing his words by leaning over the desk, dangerously scowling down at a deeply blushing Hermione. She held her breath and ducked as she heard him hiss sardonically. "Did you have something…_special_ in mind or do you think it sufficient if I just spanked and brutalized you over my desk as I did before?"

Hermione gasped, Snape's deliberately chosen words instantly eliciting naughty memories of the night of her detention, dirty images popping up in her mind uncontrollably. As much as every ounce of her body wanted to scream 'YEEESSSSS!' that tiny, tiny remaining common sense in her hormone overloaded brain forced her to answer in a coherent sentence.

"Actually...I hoped to learn something, Professor." Hermione replied, hardly audible. It took her great effort to concentrate on trying to avoid the fact that her scent of arousal would betray her, like it did last time. Nonetheless, she couldn't help her physical response to Snape's intimidating and sinister demeanor. Hermione just hoped that she would manage to hide it...

Professor Snape looked bewildered at her answer, leaned back and narrowed his eyes. "Go on."

Hermione sighed with relief as she recovered her personal space. Well, at least she seemed to have his attention now...

"Well, you see, Sir...I had thought it might be appropriate to combine business with pleasure, and since that urge definitely won't go away by itself, I had hoped you could...teach me something in the process? Rather than simply...ravish me until I can't tell up from down..."

Did she really just say that? Hermione wrung her hands in nervousness. "Please?"

Snape didn't answer. The air was tense to the breaking point as he simply sat there and considered Hermione Granger. This was so characteristic for her; always the eager student, always keen on learning, no matter what, absorbing every tiny piece of knowledge like a sponge. Hardly surprising that she tried to approach such a delicate issue as sex in the same manner; with logical thinking and a scientific attitude. He was her teacher; she wanted to be taught by him. Simple logic. The professor couldn't fight back a quick smirk as he saw the image of him, mounting Hermione before his inner eye, Hermione meticulously writing down notes as he did so. Yes, he thought she would be quite capable of such behaviour.

While Snape was playing this scene quickly in his head, Hermione could have sworn that for the blink of an eye she had seen a smirk upon his usually cold and stern features. Hmmm. Now, was that a good sign?

It seemed an eternity before Snape finally replied to her indecent proposal. "So, Miss Granger, am I getting this right? You're not only asking me to fuck you but to give you private lessons in _how_ to fuck as well?"

Hermione cringed at the bluntness of his statement; unlike her, Snape obviously did not have any problem in speaking out loud what he was thinking. Hermione swallowed hard.

"Basically...yes."

Snape regarded her again. Now that, he had definitely not expected. Hmmm. That naive and curious little Miss know-it-all most likely had no idea what she was getting herself into. Very well, time to clarify that Miss Granger would probably get way more than she had bargained for.

"I see. Very well, Miss Granger..." Snape gave her a smug glance. "...in that case I presume you are aware of the fact that such private lessons would include several tasks that you might not have considered yet." Hermione blinked at him, not yet catching his drift.

He tried again. "As in class, my private lessons would prove to be thorough, challenging and...arduous. I tolerate neither 'pick and choose' nor shirking away. If you are taking this seriously, you must be prepared to go for...the _whole_ package."

The Professor intentionally overemphasized the last few words, wondering when the penny would finally drop. Usually Miss Granger was quick with comprehension but now she just seemed so preoccupied that she overlooked the most obvious.

"The...whole package?" Hermione repeated uneasily. Snape sighed in annoyance.

"Meaning..." He explained in a silky voice, looking her straight in the eye to boost the shock of realization that was just about to strike her with all its force. "...involving any opening anatomically provided."

Hermione's eyes grew wide, her jaw dropped and she started breathing quickly. Blimey! How could she have forgotten about taking those options into consideration? Hermione cursed her hormone-flooded brain for such a careless mistake.

"What?" She asked weakly, playing for time as she simultaneously tried to calm her adrenaline-fuelled thoughts and other parts of her that were making themselves known. Her original plan was now completely thrown out of joint.

_Would I? Could I? Hell, I didn't even know how exactly...oh crap, I'm screwed...!_

"You heard me, Miss Granger." Snape purred. "I never do things halfway. It is _all or nothing_...your choice." He looked towards the old clock sitting in one of the classroom's corners. "And make it a quick one."

Hermione started shifting in her chair uncomfortably. This was quite a mess she had gotten herself into and as her professor had already hinted, time was running pretty short for an answer. As much as parts of her simply wanted to run and hide, she also recalled that cowardice was definitely not a Gryffindor quality.

"Tick tock, Miss Granger. I am losing the little interest I had in this conversation – which can be very dangerous. Your answer...NOW." Snape hissed scornfully.

"Alright!" Hermione scrambled to say. "Alright professor, I'm in." She couldn't believe her ears as she heard herself giving this unconditional and binding promise.

"Very well." Snape nodded in agreement. "Now, just for the record – _you_ initiated this arrangement, not me. This gives you the freedom to stop it whenever you see fit." Professor Snape stated as if he were reciting the school regulations. "Nonetheless…" He added with a sadistic smirk "…you ought to keep in mind that if you decide to do so - for your own sake - don't you ever dare come crawling back to me, begging for release from you carnal desires. Is that understood, Miss Granger?"

Hermione listened carefully, realizing the seriousness in his statement as she nodded slowly. Just as she was about to sigh in relief over the loop-hole she had been given, Hermione was completely taken aback by Snape's immediate course of action.

Rising from behind the desk, he predatorily walked around it, invading Hermione's personal space once more. Stopping right beside her, the Professor glanced down at her with piercing black eyes that sent shivers of thrill all through poor Hermione…

(censored part…)

The old clock struck seven in the evening. "Ah, supper." Professor Snape stated casually. "Lesson's done for now. I expect you back at nine."

Hermione got to her feet, still in a trance. "Back in class?" She asked silently.

"No. At that late hour my private rooms will be more adequate." Snape replied. "I'm sure you remember the way to the dungeons, don't you?" Hermione nodded as he ushered her out of the class room after withdrawing the protective spells from the room.

"Very well then, Miss Granger. Nine o'clock sharp. And explicitly NO makeup." He added, referring to her mascara.

"Alright professor, no makeup." Hermione was too upset to ask for the reason of his last request and for the moment she didn't really care. All she cared about was a good amount of pumpkin juice and mashed potatoes for dinner to get her mind off this odd and surreal, yet so alluring encounter...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Alright!^^ When you all have cooled down a bit, I'd be happy for a review!^^


	2. Dry Run Gone Awry

**Disclaimer:** I neither own 'Harry Potter', nor the basic concept, the characters or anything related to it. All I write is for entertainment purpose only - no money made of this!

* * *

><p><em><strong>+ + + Chapter 2 – Dry Run Gone Awry + + +<strong>_

Hermione had finished her dinner in exceptional silence when her strange behaviour awakened Harry's concern. Being so lost in thought was highly suspicious, even for Hermione. Sitting next to her on one of the long benches in the Great Hall, he tried to get to the bottom of it.

"Hey, Mione." He nudged her with his elbow. "What's going on in your brilliant mind? You haven't said a word in the last twenty minutes."

"It's nothing; just reflecting on the day." Hermione evaded the answer. As much as she appreciated Harry's concern, she would have rather been left alone at this particular moment. She had so much to figure out and think about. Peering secretly towards the High Table, her eyes quickly found Professor Snape, who seemed to be pretty annoyed by the spirited conversation of McGonagall and Dumbledore that took place right next to him. Hermione wondered if he was reflecting too.

"Reflecting?" Harry asked, making Hermione quickly look into another direction. "About what? Was there anything special today I might have missed?" Harry questioned, picking dessert for himself and Hermione from the trolley rolling by. The house-elves had decided to go on strike and up until now, neither Harry nor Hermione knew what the reason was. This had been going on for the last week.

Hermione frowned as she became aware of the fact that it was bananas for dessert today. Irony or fate? "No, nothing really." She forced herself to remain polite. Harry simply didn't realize that he was bothering her. "Actually it's more of a private matter, so if you don't mind I would rather not talk about it."

"Hmm." Harry peeled his banana and took a hearty bite. "Fine, but if you're in any kind of trouble, you'll let me know, okay?"

Hermione smiled at him. "Sure, thank you, Harry. You're sweet."

Regarding his concerns ungrounded, Harry smiled back at her. "Good. Dig in then!"

Hermione peeled her banana and as soon as the curved fruit appeared she couldn't help but be reminded of her earlier meeting with the professor.

(censored part…)

_Good Lord! There must be a way to control that stupid gag reflex! _

That question aroused her ambition. She decided to analyze the whole matter logically, trying to block out the moral aspects and social taboo.

(censored part…)

From her previous angle she had been pretty much at his mercy. Well, maybe she could turn the tables and even out that imbalance if she learned to do this right...

(censored part…)

Well, at this, the dominance issue might come in handy. Hermione couldn't picture Professor Snape any other way than harsh, rough, fierce and most definitely a natural sadist. And, much to her shame, she had to recognize that it was just these traits that fuelled her wanton desires even more; the idea of being dominated like this gave her hardly bearable thrills of ecstasy.

Summarizing her thoughts, Hermione decided she would definitely benefit from the imminent task, although she wasn't quite sure if it would be enough to ease the burning urge between her legs. If not, it would undeniably fuel it. But that remained to be seen.

Next, she pondered finding a solution which would make the desecration of her throat less uncomfortable. After thinking for a while, Hermione came up with the idea of desensitization. If she could manage to get her soft palate used to the contact beforehand, the gag reflex would hopefully not set in as nastily as before.

With a little wicked grin, Hermione glanced around to see if anybody was watching her. Then, she grabbed her banana and quickly tried shoving it in at a stretch. Epic failure. Choking and coughing hysterically, Hermione was slapped on the back by Harry till the evil fruit fell to her plate.

"Gods, Hermione!" He said with a terrified expression on his face. "You can't eat a banana like that! It's not supposed to go straight in there. You've got to bite it off!"

"I can't bite it off!" Hermione replied defiantly. "I'll be hexed!"

Harry crinkled his forehead. "The banana...is going to hex you?" He asked slowly, confused. "What weird banana did _you_ get for dessert?"

"Oh, just leave me alone, won't you?" Hermione hissed, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. She jumped up, bristling at his ignorance, slamming the doors of the Great Hall shut after her. She headed for the library. If there was some place in the world she could get answers to this, it would be the restricted area of the library...

"I told you she's gone crazy!" Ron said, sitting opposite from Harry. Needless to say that Hermione's little outburst of temper hadn't passed unnoticed by fellow students and teaching staff alike.

"Oh, I have grave concerns about Miss Granger, Albus! She's been acting strangely for weeks." Minerva McGonagall whispered worriedly. Dumbledore nodded in silent agreement.

Snape couldn't help but chuckle. He had secretly witnessed Hermione's lousy attempt from a distance. Oh, this overambitious Gryffindor! So keen on learning and yet so clumsy and overhasty. The evening ahead was promising to become quite entertaining for him.

"What's so amusing, Severus?" Dumbledore jolted Snape out of his thoughts.

"Just thinking." Professor Snape replied with a now straight face.

"About what?" Dumbledore wanted to know.

"Dessert." Snape answered, inwardly chuckling again over the double meaning of his statement.

"Hmm." Albus Dumbledore scratched his head and looked at the banana sitting beside his plate. "I would never have thought that a plain banana would strike you as funny, Severus."

A smirk returned to Professor Snape's features. "Neither did I, Albus, neither did I...",

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: *ducking flying objects* Well well, this chappie bananas, next chapter lemons (but only in the uncut version, I'm afraid. ). I just couldn't resist writing about Hermione's little incident with the banana as I thought speculating on the situation would be pretty typical for her. Furthermore – Don't we all know that Hermione would never ever come to class unprepared? _Any _class?^^ Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks. :D

**In case anyone likes to have a look: I did some artwork (a pencil drawing) on this chapter which can be seen here:**

thetv-junkie **DOT** livejournal **DOT** com/1427 **DOT** html

You might need to click on "You are about to view content...blah blah" first. The picture will be above the summary. Comments welcome!^^


	3. The First Step Is Always The Hardest

**Disclaimer:** 'Harry Potter' and everything related to it belongs to their respective owners, not me. There's no money made of any of my writing!

* * *

><p><em><strong>+ + + Chapter 3 – "The First Step Is Always The Hardest" + + +<strong>_

Hermione listened to the echo of her steps as she hurried through the gaunt and gloomy corridors of the dungeons, hoping she would remain undetected. Poring over several pertinent books in the restricted area of the library for over an hour, Hermione was disappointed with not having found any appropriate do-it-yourself-tutorial on fighting her urge to gag. Rats! Snape was probably right in that only practice would do…Well, at least her research hadn't been a total waste of time, since Hermione had found some other interesting information that might come in handy sometime... Preparation is everything!

Feeling that damn knot in her stomach again, Hermione passed the last dark corner, then stood before the door of Snape's quarters. She sighed.

_No matter how randy I am, I must be completely out of my freaking mind to willingly hand myself over to the mercy of Professor Snape!_

Hermione knocked. "Come in." She heard Snape's dark voice from inside the room. Hermione stepped in, carefully shutting the squeaking door behind her. She stood frozen a few feet away from the door, waiting for the professor to finish whatever he was reading as he sat behind his desk, seemingly ignoring her completely. Remembering her latest physical contact with that desk, her eyes glazed over.

Since Hermione wasn't sure about how to start this conversation, she simply said. "Um, it's nine o'clock...sir."

Looking up, he gave her an angry look. "I'm perfectly aware of the time, Miss Granger." Snape rose from his chair, robes billowing impressively as he walked past his desk towards her.

"I...I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to..." Hermione spluttered, yet immediately became silent as he arched a brow at her.

"Now then." He said icily and started pacing the floor in front of Hermione, arms crossed behind his back like giving a lecture. "First of all...some basic rules." He turned around, looking Hermione straight in the eye. "While 'teaching' you, I'll expect you to _not_ disturb or disobey any of my instructions, acting like the insufferable know-it-all you are in class." Hermione nodded silently.

"The basis of this..." He continued. "...will be me talking, you listening and…complying. No interposed questions. You'll be given time for that later." Again, Hermione nodded, lowering her eyes. She swallowed hard. Blimey. Bowing to his every will without even calling it into question was like giving him a free ticket to do with her _whatever_ he wanted...

Sensing her concern, Snape added. "Furthermore...I expect you to start accepting your urges as a part of your adolescent personality. Fighting it is counter-productive to relishing the experience of practice fully. This is neither the time nor the place to show signs of reluctance or shyness."

Hermione started shifting from one foot to the other. Pfft. If only she could abandon all her morals and complexes that easily. Apart from that, Snape still scared the wits out of her. His sinister demeanor had always been thrilling for Hermione while she was fantasizing. However, she had been in control of everything then. Now, facing the reality, it was utterly daunting...

Professor Snape suddenly reached for her chin, tilting it. Hermione cringed. "You really _are_ afraid of me, are you not, Miss Granger?" He asked smugly.

"Um...a little, maybe." Hermione understated her case reluctantly, mesmerized like a rabbit before the snake.

"Good." Snape purred ominously, flashing his eyes at her.

Changing back to topic, he grabbed Hermione by her upper arm, dragging her towards the front of his desk. "Now for the continuation of your earlier lesson..." Hermione's heart sank as the potion's master pointed to the floor, indicating for her to take up her kneeling position. Feeling her heartbeat increase, Hermione complied excitedly. At least he hadn't ordered her to get undressed already which left her a little bit of self-respect that she could cling to.

"First of all, it is crucial..." He explained, almost casually. "...for you to _solely_ breathe through your nose; this will help prevent you from choking." He gave her a knowing look and Hermione cringed at the thought that he might have witnesses her earlier banana-incident.

(censored part…)

Hermione had listened attentively, and with a flushed face. Nevertheless, there was one thing she desperately wanted to know about, that he hadn't told her. She wasn't supposed to interrupt his explication by speaking unasked, though maybe he wouldn't mind if she…

Hermione put her hand up. Snape glanced down at her speechless. She couldn't be serious, could she?

(censored part…)

There she was, Hermione Granger, kneeling at his feet, with her hand up, just like in class! The absurdity of this scenario was unbelievable.

"What is it, Miss Granger?" He hissed, outright peeved. "I told you _not_ to interfere!"

Hermione shrunk as his voice dropped dangerously in register. "Um…I'm sorry, but I do have a question that needs to be answered in advance." Professor Snape massaged his temples. That girl was really starting to give him a terrible headache.

"And what would that be?" He asked her.

"Even if I breathed through my nose, my gag reflex will engage at the back of my throat."

"How would you know so precisely?" He interrupted her; alluding to her dry run during dinner in the Great Hall.

"I…It's a theoretical question, Sir." Hermione tried to evade his question. "Moreover…I felt that reflex this afternoon. After potions class, you know?"

_Sly little minx! She didn't lie, yet she didn't tell the truth. This is going to have consequences._

"And again, you're being overhasty." Snape finally stated, trying to not lose his temper. "First things first! You'll be given your answer soon enough."

Hermione frowned. "But I-"

"Silence! _You_ listen. _I_ talk!" His hand darted forward and for a split second Hermione feared that he would actually slap her face and winced. However, he didn't. He didn't need to instill respect like this. Instead of slapping her face, he grabbed a fistful of Hermione's bushy hair, dragging her closer…

(censored part…)

Hermione's train of thought ended right there when she felt another sharp tug on her hair. She looked up. Being sure that Hermione was giving him his undivided attention now, he told her to turn her palms upwards, dispensing a good amount of the lotion-like content from a tube that sat on the desk upon her palms.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, sniffling at it curiously. It didn't have any scent.

(censored part…)

Closing her eyes, Hermione relished the situation way more than she had ever expected. For the moment, her arousal and eagerness to learn even outweighed her fear.

(censored part…)

"Alright," Snape said, putting back the usual sternness in his voice. "well done, Miss Granger. This brings us to the second step of your first lesson."

Hermione was all ears. Maybe her former question would finally be answered.

"Since you so urgently and repeatedly…wanted to learn about the secret of successfully overcoming your gag reflex, you might be surprised by the fact that the answer to this is rather simple." Snape started his explanation. "The secret word is _desensitization_."

_Ha! I knew it!_

Hermione tilted her head, waiting for further information.

(censored part…)

One could almost hear the wheels in Hermione's mind turning.

(censored part…)

Hermione inhaled sharply, many wanton thoughts popping up before her inner eye, responding to his demand as he wished.

(censored part…)

It took some time until Hermione had found the right rhythm of correct breathing and manipulating her body just enough to regain at least some control over its reflexes. She even felt herself starting to relax as she realised that Snape granted her admirable forbearance, in stark contrast to how he usually treated her in potions class.

Peering up, she sensed an unknown and somehow lustrous glint in her professor's eyes as he kept staring down at her dirty little doings. Hermione abruptly became aware of the fact that restraining himself to not lose the last vestiges of self-control must cost him enormous effort. Nevertheless, he hid it well so far.

_Impressive! What a remarkable self-control…_

All of a sudden, Hermione heard Snape hiss through clenched teeth. "Now that you have the basic knowledge, Miss Granger…" His eyes flashed darkly. "use it!"

(censored part…)

Suddenly, Hermione remembered that certain piece of information she had read about in the restricted area of the library.

(censored part…)

"I read." She said proudly.

Rolling his eyes, Snape frowned. "Of course you do." Then he smirked devilishly and Hermione felt her relaxation spiraling away at an instant, fear and excitement replacing it. She swallowed hard.

_What the hell is he up to?_

"As I can see you didn't regard it necessary to remove your make-up, did you?"

_Oh, shit shit shit! How could I forget about that?_

Indeed Hermione had completely forgotten about that condition as time had flown by her whilst researching in the library. Crap. With all those tears running earlier she just had to look completely hideous!

"You didn't want to listen, so you have to learn the hard way…"

(censored part…)

Hermione gasped in shock over the kinky removal of her make-up. Gods, this was so damn embarrassing, so outright humiliating, and yet it felt so good and stimulating. Phew, that newly discovered inclination of hers proved to be pretty weird, yet so enjoyable.

"I'm sure next time you will take specific precautionary measures, Miss Granger."

(censored part…)

Hermione now sat on her bum, panting heavily and overwhelmed by the experience, not sure if she should regard the finale disgusting or arousing. She decided in favor of the latter. With some things these two emotions seemed to be two sides of the same coin. Snape was right; it was time for Hermione to embrace that part of her instead of denying it.

"Class dismissed." Snape stated with an exhausted growl. "You've done well." He looked at Hermione, jerking his head towards a nearby door. "Now go, clean yourself. You look awful."

_Pfft. As though it was my fault…_

The Professor helped Hermione to her feet and she headed for the door which obviously led to his bath room. Stopping at the threshold, she turned around.

"Professor, I have another question."

"Ask then."

"Why no make-up?" Hermione had a theory but she wanted to hear her assumption confirmed.

"Because I told you so." Snape replied disdainfully. Hermione considered his words for a moment.

"That's no sufficient answer." The Professor inwardly smirked. Hermione always wanted to get to the bottom of everything. That was a characteristic he appreciated; inquisitiveness. "Because," He drawled. "I knew it would only run terribly. It's natural that you can't suppress your flood of tears. Well, not yet."

_Alright, that is a sufficient answer._

"I can learn that?" She asked with curiosity.

"Yes. But not today. Now go. You'll find fresh towels on the dresser next to the shower." He turned his back on her and Hermione silently closed the door of the bath room after her.

Entering the small room, Hermione was aghast at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like a circus clown! She quickly tried to clean her face and hair thoroughly.

(censored part...)

_Blimey. This will never come off._

With a sigh, Hermione additionally realised that the lesson she had learned, as exciting as it had been, had only worsened her state of unfulfilled longing. Hermione had the strong feeling that she wouldn't be sleeping much that night.

Her whole body was on fire, like some kind of thirst that oh so desperately needed to be quenched. And soon.

_Hmmm. Maybe tomorrow…_

Stepping out of the bath room, she slowly headed for the front door. "Good night, Professor. That lesson was…extraordinary. Thanks for…" She was interrupted immediately.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss Granger?" Professor Snape asked, standing next to one of his many bookshelves. Hermione glanced towards him, bewildered.

"Um, Gryffindor Tower. It's almost curfew and I thought…"

"That is exactly your problem, Miss Granger. You _think_ too much." He interrupted her again. "Think carefully. What does your brain tell you?"

_To go. Class is dismissed for today…_

"And what do parts other than your brain tell you?" Professor Snape asked challengingly.

_To stay and hope for release…_

Sensing her inner struggle, Snape took the decision from her. Opening another door, he made an inviting gesture. "Double lesson tonight. Are you coming, Miss Granger?"

_You bet!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Phew... It's a bit difficult to read with all the censored parts, I know that guys, but what am I supposed to do? I have to stick to the rules… Anyway, what do you think?^^ Reviews appreciated more than ever... Thanks!^^


	4. Did I Say Anything About Homework?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and everything related to it belongs to their respective owners, not me. There's no money made of any of my writing!

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update, life's been hectic lately and Christmas is damn close. So much to do and so little time... MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE! :-))))

English is still not my first language, so I'm sorry for any possible and probable mistakes. Bear with me.^^

_As usual, the lines in italics are suppposed to be Hermione's thoughts._

Okay, here comes the 4th chap of my little fic; hope you enjoy!^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>+ + + Chapter 4 – Did I Say Anything About Homework? + + + <strong>_

For a moment, Hermione stood frozen, her hand still on the doorknob. As much as she wanted to jump the professor, her pride forbade her to just turn around and rush into that other mysterious room. She didn't want to appear _that_ needy...

"Do I sense some reluctance, Miss Granger?" Snape asked, tilting his head. "Now be a bit quick on this...or would you rather prefer to take the second half of this double-lesson to Gryffindor Tower instead..."

_The Gryffindor Tower?_

"...with your classmates to overhear?" He added with a smirk, sure that his suggestion would definitely bring a shocked expression to Hermione's face.

"Gods, no!" Hermione exclaimed and flushed at the idea of her friends and fellow students, let alone Minerva McGonagall's reaction to witnessing Hermione's immoral private lesson. She doubted it would be a silent one.

Hermione hurried over quickly and disappeared into the room which seemed to be the Professor's bedroom. Snape mumbled a silencing spell over it, locked and warded the door behind him, making sure no one would bother them.

Once in the room, Hermione looked around. The typical stony walls of the dungeons looked bare and Spartan due to the lack of decoration; except for a Slytherin banner. However, the fire in the fireplace was lit and the crackling flames gave the room a cozy atmosphere. Hermione's eyes wandered around over several pieces of furniture and soon her attention was drawn to the mahogany four-poster bed. Naturally, the bedclothes were in Slytherin colors, all shades of green with silver embroidery.

"Now then, remove your clothes." Snape said casually, turning towards her. Hermione felt herself blush again; getting rid of her school uniform would leave her far more vulnerable than she felt comfortable with. Nevertheless, it had been just been a matter of time until this point, she had been prepared for this.

_Well, at least I'm going to see some well hidden secrets too..._

With an inward sigh, she made to flick her wand to take off her clothes magically but it was torn from her hand as the professor walked past her.

"No, no magic here. _You_ will undress yourself the muggle way." Snape stated as he made himself comfortable on the bed. Hermione frowned.

"That's...that's discrimination!" She retorted defiantly and the professor raised a brow.

"Is it? Well, old habits die hard, I guess..." He gave her a reproving look. "...just like your incapability of restraining your verbal outbursts! Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek."

"What? But I..."

"Twenty."

Despite her anger over the unfair loss of points, Hermione bit her tongue. This was definitely not the right time for such an argument.

Snape inwardly chuckled. Provoking her, stirring up a little subdued aggression to her present mood perfectly fit into his concept.

"Clothes, Miss Granger." He reminded her, causing Hermione to start unbuttoning her ruined blouse angrily.

(censored part…)

"May I ask you a question..._Sir_?" She emphasized the last word. "Without the risk of losing house points, I mean." Hermione kept on undressing herself slowly. Watching her every move attentively, Snape indicated her to speak freely now.

"Wouldn't you consider it a fair deal if I, same as you, could keep on at least one piece of clothing?"

He considered her request for a few moments. "Fair enough. You may leave your knee socks on then."

_Yes! No...wait...!_

It took a second for Hermione to realise that her lousy attempt at asserting claims had just backfired. As a matter of fact, it was more likely that Snape would benefit from the sight of Hermione in white knee socks rather than she would feel more comfortable with _that_ piece of clothing left.

Hermione had the strong feeling that she was just getting herself deeper in trouble every time she spoke. So she decided to just shut up from now. Meanwhile, having removed the last piece of protective clothing, Hermione shifted uneasily from foot to foot, waiting for further instruction.

"Nice. Very nice." The Professor approved of her appearance, giving her elevator eyes. "Now sit."

_Sit?_

"Sit? Where?" Hermione quickly looked around the room unsure of what exactly he wanted her to do. Professor Snape's sudden devilish smirk frightened her, yet fueled her arousal even more.

"Make an educated guess." Snape replied and Hermione could have sworn he had just given her a wink.

(censored part…)

With weak knees, Hermione followed Snape's come-here-gesture, oodles of thoughts running through her lust fogged brain. She recalled her few encounters with Ron. They had never tried anything other than old fashioned missionary position. How could they? Once Hermione had agreed to have sex with Ronald Weasley, he was upon her – and down again in a trice... In retrospect this was pretty sad. The prospect of actually being 'on top' excited and scared Hermione all the same.

"Come on. On top of me."

(Looong censored part…)

"Did I say anything about 'homework'?" He asked sardonically, driving Hermione crazy by still denying her the physical contact she desired.

"No Sir, you didn't!" Hermione confessed since there was no point in lying. "I'm so sorry! Professor, pleeeaaaase...!"

(censored part…)

"I'll be good, I promise!"

This time, Hermione found the release she was so urgently looking for.

Exhausted, the ill assorted couple waited for their breathing to return to normal. Hermione's eyelids became heavy and she was surprised at her weird impulse to just snuggle up against her professor and fall asleep. She wasn't sure if she had ever felt _that_ good before...

Sensing her sentimentalism, Snape considered a moment. On the one hand, having a warm body in his bed for the night ahead sounded tempting and somehow reassuring. On the other hand, in case he interpreted Hermione's dreamy expression right, for some reason their little arrangement had obviously started to become more than strictly sexual to the always overly hasty Gryffindor.

Things would become complicated if he didn't nip this misled romantic turn in the bud, thereby keeping the crucial emotional distance. Professor Snape did what everybody expected him to do…be one nasty and callous bastard.

Looking Hermione straight in the eye, he coldly stated. "Now then. It's time for you to go. You may use my fireplace if you like. Floo powder is on the mantel piece."

Hermione swallowed hard, suppressing the disappointment that gradually took possession of her.

_Silly me. What did I expect?_

"As you wish, Professor." She said, jumping out of bed and hastily gathered her clothes. "Don't put yourself to any bother on my account. I'll show myself out." Bravely ignoring her hurt pride, Hermione cleared her throat. "Next lesson will be when, Sir?"

"I'll let you know." Snape replied, showing no emotion at all.

"Very well." Hermione headed for the door of his bedroom. "See you in class, Professor."

"In class." He nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Uuuuh, heartless Professor! And still - isn't Hermione just one lucky witch?^^


	5. Troubled Thoughts

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and everything related to it belongs to their respective owners, not me. There's no money made of any of my writing!

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN 1:**Thanks again to all those lovely readers who reviewed, put my on alert and sent me PMs; your feedback always encourages me to keep on writing. :D

**A/N 2:** To answer some of the questions I received on this story in PMs:

First of all, I'm sorry to crush the romantic illusion but no - even though there hadn't been mentioned any form of sexual protection in the former chapters there will be _no_ little Granger-Snapes terrorizing Hogwarts in the near future in any of my stories. ;D

I think of Hermione (and I'm sure so does my version of the Professor in this fic^^) as a bright girl, responsible-minded enough to take care of the matter of contraceptive measures herself beforehand instead of leaving it up to the man. Maybe I would have written it differently if I had made her a virgin...

Furthermore, since I regard it highly unlikely that either Hermione or Snape suffer from any sexually transmitted diseases, there's no health-related need for any additional measures. ;)

I hope these explanations were satisfactory enough for those who asked? If not, let me know...

Now finally – on with the story...^^

_- The lines in italics are supposed to be Hermione's thoughts! - _

* * *

><p><strong><em>+ + + Chapter 5 – Troubled Thoughts + + +<em>**

Hermione was annoyed. A couple of weeks had flown by since her latest lesson in her potions master's private chambers and she still found it difficult to come to terms with her feelings. – Absentmindedly, Hermione recalled the vortex of emotions which kept her on her toes. - On the one hand, there was this unspeakable pleasure going beyond her wildest dreams in every respect; succeeding in satisfying that blasted and constantly recurring sexual urge. Even if only temporarily...

On the other hand, Hermione couldn't help but feel somehow mistreated and well...cheap. Even though the suggestion of a strictly academic and impersonal set of lessons had been _her _idea, the habit of being brought back down to earth by being ushered out after every lesson, preyed on poor Hermione. She hadn't foreseen that and now it bugged her. Furthermore, she couldn't reproach her cruel professor with the way he treated her since he acted exactly the way she expected him to. – And that bugged her even more...

_Now get a grip! There's no-one to blame but silly me! _

Shaking her head in resignation, Hermione decided to approach the problem of her conflicting emotions with the only weapon that had never crashed, failed her or randomly decided to stop working – her intellect. There was still at least one session ahead to fulfil Snape's condition of involving any of her, in his own words, 'openings anatomically provided', which would definitely be the hardest task.

Hermione knew she had to organize her thoughts before facing him again and so she unrolled a rustling piece of parchment. Dipping her quill in the ink, she started writing:

_Pros and cons for continuing my private lessons:_

**_CONS:_**

_- Sometimes I feel (treated) like a harlot - even without the benefit of being paid._

_- I hate that cruel bastard for kicking me out after the latest lesson._

_- This has no future._

_- He doesn't care for me._

Hermione scratched her head. Hm. She was surprised that she couldn't think of more cons at the moment, as serious as each of them might be. Very well, on with the pros then:

**_PROS:_**

_- I asked him to teach me those lessons and he's taking my request seriously. I've learned plenty._

_- He's not judging me for the way I'm responding to him. _

_- He seems to know my needs and urges better than I do. Hence, I've learned a lot about myself._

_- He nurtures that newly discovered, weird masochistic part of me...maybe for some selfish reason, but still. I feel encouraged to embrace and explore that aspect rather than suppressing it._

_- I don't think he has told anyone about this secret arrangement. What happens in the dungeons, stays in the dungeons, I guess. I'm not being compromised. _

_- He knows what he's doing. No frustrating trial by error._

_- I'm not being pressured. I can put a stop to this agreement whenever I feel like it. _

_- I think, even though he's creepy and scares the wits out of me at times I can still trust him. It's odd, but I feel safe in his presence. _

_- Hell, he makes me feel so good! _

_..._

Hermione kept writing for about another half an hour and finally came up with 22 pros to only 4 cons. Hm. Interesting result. So, since logic dictated her that the continuation of her private lessons would be the only reasonable solution, why the hell were these four cons bothering her so much?

Hermione read through her notes again and then the penny dropped.– It wasn't a 'normal' relationship. Actually it was no relationship at all! This was a completely new concept and Hermione began to realise that she had been fooled by her own brilliant brain! Due to the socially established values she had been conditioned to accept ever since, her subconscious permanently reported the lack of romance, displays of affection, maudlin and several other elements of a common love affair.

However, since this was _no_ love affair, it didn't necessarily need to fulfil the requirements of such! A simple but fateful error in reasoning...

_What a tricky little thing the human brain is!_

Smiling, Hermione reached for her quill and clothed her freshly gained perception into words as she corrected her cons:

**_CONS:_**

_- Sometimes I feel (treated) like a harlot - even without the benefit of being paid._

**_He doesn't treat me like a whore, he teaches me. That's what I asked for. And, honestly Granger, sometimes you need to be pushed a little, don't you? Both of us seem to profit from this arrangement and since it is me who seeks out his 'service' I rather ought to be thinking of me paying him instead of him paying me ... Well, for my own sake, I shouldn't tell him that, though..._**

_- I hate that cruel bastard for kicking me out after the latest lesson._

**_On second thought, even though I still don't regard it as nice, it makes sense in some way. I got what I came for and even more. Class was dismissed, so go. Staying and snuggling up to him as I originally intended to would only have ended in awkward silence. Things would become complicated. I guess neither of us wants complicated. _**

_- This has no future._

**_No, it doesn't. But would I want a 'future'? What kind of future? Making everything official, for all the world to see? Facing the mocking and head-shaking of both the Muggle and Wizarding World? I'm pretty sure, the Professor definitely wouldn't appreciate that kind of 'future' and neither would I..._**

_- He doesn't care for me. _

**_Hm. Tough one. Well, he doesn't love me, that's for sure. And still, he could have denied me, yet he didn't. I don't think he agreed only on the prospect of sex; even if he likes to let on he's like that I believe that there's more than meets the eye for his decision. Well, maybe I'll never know..._**

* * *

><p>A tapping on her window ended Hermione's train of thoughts. Outside, on the window sill sat a large black bird, a raven, holding some scroll in its claws. Carefully she reached for the scroll, distracting the bird by offering him the remains of her lunch which the animal tucked into instantly.<p>

Unfolding the scroll, Hermione's eyes skimmed through the content which consisted of a message from Professor Snape:

**_Miss Granger, _**

**_I assume that you are aware of the fact that there is still one lesson that remains to accomplish our original agreement..._**

_*gulp*_

**_...Without a doubt you have noticed the passing of several weeks since your latest private meeting. – Being the insufferable know-it-all you are..._**

_Oh great! There's the mocking again._

**_...I presume you have used this time wisely; 'preparing' yourself properly; both mentally and physically for what lies ahead of you..._**

_Blimey, I'm screwed! What kind of 'preparation' is he talking about?_

**_...However, just in case you've been busy with less useful thoughts..._**

_How the hell does he know?_

**_... and did NOT take care of any specific precautionary measures, I enclosed two brewing instructions for potions which might help you cope with the 'side effects' before and during your last private lesson. Needless to say that the intake of those potions will distort the experience._**

**_Furthermore I recommend you to do some research on this delicate matter beforehand. - The restricted section of the library ought to be helpful._**

**_Keep in mind that you can make a retreat at any time, if you think you can't stand up to it. Just let me know and our agreement will be terminated instantly. _**

**_Otherwise, I'll be expecting you this Friday, 8 p.m., my chambers. _**

**_Bath thoroughly before. _**

_What an offence!_

**_- Professor S. Snape – _**

* * *

><p>Hermione stood by the window, slightly shaking and with her mouth agape. How could she have been so dumb? All this valuable weeks she could have used on 'preparation' – whatever 'preparation' that was, she had no clue, yet a vague suspicion - instead she wasted it on selfish, ridiculous emotions and self-pity.<p>

She took a closer look at the brewing instructions. The first of the potions promised muscle relaxation to only those parts of the body which needed to relax and wouldn't do just like that by themselves. The second one was a potion to help with nervous tensions.

Hermione dropped to a nearby chair as she felt her knees go weak. Today was Wednesday, so this gave her roughly two days to find out what 'prepare' meant and then _to_ prepare herself accordingly. It was even worse with the option of the potions, which would take hours to brew. Matters were complicated further by the fact that Hermione despised any avoidable intake of medicine, let alone 'drugs'. Nevertheless, she had to admit that from where she was standing right now, it suddenly didn't seem to be such a bad idea...

Regarding the request of thorough bathing, Hermione's anger quickly subsided as she recalled her disastrous look after she failed on Snape's request on removing her makeup.

_Oh well...that request was established; so I guess there will be a reason for bathing, too. Whatever. _

After brooding a while over her current situation, Hermione decided on visiting the library first in order to find out more about this ominous preparation she should have been busy with, then to ask Madam Pomfrey for some of the ingredients of the potions.

_Gryffindors are no cowards! I will go through this experience come what may!_

She cheered herself up and headed for the library.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: **Alright, maybe to some of you Hermione seems a bit naive in this chapter; however, I can't just take it as granted that a girl her age, as bright as she may be, is naturally familiar with the needed precautionary measures of well…you know what. ;)

Moreover I couldn't let the two of them jump into action right away. – Poor Hermione would have been traumatized for the rest of her life and wouldn't have learned anything she could benefit from.

And that was her original request, wasn't it? TO LEARN SOMETHING. ^^

So – give her a little break; she'll find out soon enough. ;)

Please review to feed my muse – she's been rather bitchy lately...

Thanks a lot! :D


	6. Hermione's Final Frontier

**Disclaimer:** "Harry Potter" and everything related to it belongs to their respective owners, not me. There's no money made of any of my writing!

**A/N:** Hey, here we go again!^^ Thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter; they make me unbelievably happy!

_This last chapter is dedicated to 'GabbyFreak'; I definitely owe my dear and faithful beta an additional honorary mention for authentication checks. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! ;) Your work is much appreciated. :) _

I have been working on this chapter for about 9 hours nonstop today, if not more; so please be lenient on me in case of any probable and possible mistakes (English is not my first language) I might have made. I am dead tired right now but I didn't want to keep you dear readers waiting a single day longer. :)

Enough babbling - hope you all are going to enjoy the grand finale!

_**+ + + Chapter 6 – Hermione's Final Frontier' + + +**_

Hermione slid into the welcoming hot water of her bubble bath with a silent sigh. The last two days had been hectic and stressful. In addition to her usual school work she had been pretty busy with brewing the two potions which promised to help her go through with the final private lesson she was supposed to receive from Professor Snape this evening.

The two precious phials sat on the edge of her bathtub; one glowing red, the other sparkling blue. Hermione stared at them, still not sure what to do about them. She had taken the Professor's advice seriously and had read any piece of information that she could get her hands on concerning this delicate topic.

Now, she at least understood the motives for letting someone defile one's rear end and was relieved to learn that - unlike the widespread misconception - it was not necessarily an act of pure pain but could also be a source of great pleasure, if it was done right.

Anatomical graphics popped up before her inner eye and Hermione suddenly realised that she was getting increasingly nervous. Even though she had been given much of theoretical information to calm her subconscious, she couldn't deny her growing nervous tension and hence her eyes wandered to the phials once more.

Hermione was running out of time; it was just another two hours before her encounter with the Professor and if she decided on taking the potions, she would have to take them within the next few minutes, otherwise they wouldn't take effect in time.

_To down, or not to down, that is the question..._

She spoke the altered Shakespeare quotation to herself sardonically. Logic dictated her to take the phials, especially the red one for the muscle relaxation, since she had so stupidly neglected the 'practicing part' of the proper preparation due to self-inflicted ignorance. – From the books, Hermione had learned that the gradual stretching of the anus _before_ involving the actual sex partner would have been essential...

_Ha, you can say goodbye to that, Granger! _

She mentally head-slapped herself for her naivety.

_Even if I had not read the books, I might have guessed. 'Things' are supposed to go out there, not in...at least not usually. Silly me! What am I going to do now?_

Well, she sadly had to admit that she had missed most of the opportunities and those few left to her, were also not overwhelmingly appealing. Sure, she simply could cancel her 'appointment' but then she had to frankly acknowledge her mistake to the professor and that she would never do. No, no way.

It was also too late to get herself one of those thingies for 'object insertion' of which she had read.

_Fine. Grit your teeth and get to it, Hermione! Then in the traditional style! You still got your fingers..._

Hermione closed her eyes and recalled the instruction in the book. – Emotional and psychological relaxation was almost even more important than the physical aspect.

She inhaled the soothing jasmine scent of her bubble bath and gave into one of her favourite fantasies which usually did the trick for her.

(censored part…)

_Hmmmm..._

(censored part...)

Therefore, it was her last chance to take the phials or not...

With a final sigh, Hermione decided that she wanted to experience her final lesson without being 'drugged', although she appreciated the professor's surprisingly caring gesture.

_I'm a Gryffindor, damn it! I CAN DO THIS!_

Hermione stepped out of the tub, wrapping herself into the fluffy bath towel. Giving her reflection in the mirror a reassuring nod, she stowed the phials away in the drawer of her cabinet...

_**Later that evening...**_

Nervously playing with a strand of her hair, Hermione knocked on the door of her Potions master's private chambers. She wasn't sure if anyone had seen her on her way down to the dungeons and if she was true to herself, she didn't care anymore. Hell, she was almost 19 now and that meant that she was accountable to nobody for _any _of her actions! Screw them. She had passed her NEWT tests with flying colours and so in about three weeks' time Hermione would be leaving Hogwarts anyway.

Furthermore, it was Friday night and so it was rather unlikely to run into somebody since usually everyone was busy with themselves elsewhere. – Some maybe snogging with some conquest, trying to steal away to the Forbidden Forrest...

Her train of thoughts ended there as she heard a familiar sonorous voice answer her knock.

"Come in."

Hermione took a deep breath and entered, mumbling a formal and hardly audible greeting as she did so. Once more she found herself in the Professor's study, hoping that the dim light would conceal her alarmingly increasing nervous tension. This would be her _final _lesson – and what a lesson at that! Hermione felt her courage blown away by the minute at the thought of what lay ahead of her...

_Blimey! I should have taken those phials... What the heck is wrong with me? This is mad!_

With shaky legs Hermione crossed the room towards the desk. Professor Snape was still busy with some paperwork and didn't look up. From experience Hermione knew that it was best for her to simply let him finish whatever he did and wait for 'instructions' instead of interrupting him...

However, she didn't have to wait too long this time. Still not looking up at her, the Professor started putting his documents aside as he spoke in a rather impersonal voice.

"I presume you got my message?"

"I did, Sir."

"Any trouble with the brewing?"

"No trouble, Professor."

"Did you take the potions in time?"

Hermione cringed and replied feebly. "Er...actually...I did not take them at all!"

Snape looked up abruptly and shot Hermione the most withering and piercing glance she had ever seen on him. "What was that?" He asked icily.

_*gulp*_

Poor Hermione hardly dared to breathe as she forced herself to repeat her answer. "I...did not take the potions I brew...,Sir!"

All of a sudden the Professor leapt up to his feet causing Hermione to instinctively back away a few steps, wide-eyed. Weird enough, she felt herself dampen instantly and blushed.

_Shit! I'm so sick reacting like this..._

She braced herself for the worst scolding of her lifetime.

Professor Snape struggled to keep his composure, but couldn't help to let out a dark growl. How on earth could she be so stupid? First, she most likely screwed up with her preparation and he had to spell it out for her. Then she deliberately refused to drink the phials. Was her usually brilliant mind so clouded with this ridiculous and misguided sense of Gryffindor bravery that she didn't realise the consequences of her doings? It was either this or she was an even bigger masochist than she had let on so far.

Fine. As you sow, so you shall reap.

Much to Hermione's surprise she wasn't shouted at. Unsurely, she looked at her Professor who was now pinching the bridge of his nose. He seemed to be thinking hard and Hermione was afraid he might be so disappointed in her that he would just send her away. She wrung her hands as he finally spoke to her in a controlled voice.

"Would you kindly tell me what brought you to this...decision?"

Hermione turned crimson. "Honestly, Sir, I...I decided against the potions as I...feared it might distort the experience." She swallowed hard. "Eventually I realised that this last lesson isn't something I want to get over and done with just to meet your original conditions of our agreement but something...I want to remember for the rest of my life..."

Snape arched his brow as he listened carefully. Was she getting sentimental again?

"...as a genuine and 'real' experience. No 'drugs' to blur the memory..." Hermione blinked, astonished by her own fair and square confession. "...no matter how painful it might be." She added sheepishly.

Since Hermione seemed to have finished with her argumentation, the Professor slowly nodded his approval. "Now then, Miss Granger. I will accept your choice." He rose from his wing chair, waving her nearer.

Hermione's last remark had convinced him that she was well aware of the unquestionably painful aspect her decision held and that she was obviously willing to take it. Misled Gryffindor bravery or not, Snape couldn't deny she had courage. Hm. Maybe this time he ought to grant her a little more empathy or less mocking than usual?

Sensing Hermione's badly overacted trembling as she obediently made her way to his desk, the Professor realised that just now her nervousness definitely outweighed her required state of arousal and relaxation. Well, he had to do something about that...

Grabbing Hermione by the shoulders as soon as she was within reach, Snape quickly manoeuvered the startled girl tightly between himself and the infamous mahogany desk; Hermione facing away from him.

"What the...?" Hermione gasped in surprise. She wasn't able to form a coherent sentence as she felt her backside being pressed closely against her Professor's chest and lower regions.

Her wrists easily secured by one hand just underneath her breast, Hermione instinctively stiffened as the Professor gently ran his other hand up and down her jugular.

"Shhh..." He whispered smoothly into her ear, his silky baritone voice sending a welcome thrill of pleasure through Hermione. "...you won't be regretting this."

_Now that is new! Since when is he being so caring? _

Still as red as a beetroot though, Hermione felt herself start to relax little by little; leaning into the soothing, yet confusingly considerate embrace. Closing her eyes, she relished the rare non-sexual body contact, enjoying the heat that radiated from her Professor, even through their clothes.

During former lessons, she had never been touched more than absolutely necessary, so Snape's latest behaviour left her gobsmacked.

Apparently there was so much more than meets the eye to that greasy git of a hateful and ever scowling dungeon bat...

Bit by bit, Hermione's nervousness subsided and her anxious shaking became an aquiver trembling.

(censored part...)

_Hell, I could so get used to that...!_

"What..." He whispered in her ear in that uniquely suggestive and sinister voice. "...no bra, Miss Granger?"

"I thought I wouldn't need one anyway...,Sir." Hermione managed to respond with some effort.

"That is...utterly naughty, don't you think?" He continued hoarsely, then nibbled her ear lobe.

_Oh, good lord! If he keeps saying these kind of things, he'll be __**talking**__ me into orgasm right away...!_

Hermione shivered in agonizing anticipation as she tried to mutter an answer. Nevertheless, this time her voice failed her. Snape chuckled inwardly. He knew about the power his voice held over students in general, but_ this_ was definitely an added bonus...

(censored part...)

Therewith he successfully achieved what nobody else had ever managed to do. – Effectively shutting down the brain of Hermione Granger!

When he reached down to lift her skirt, Hermione's hot skin prickled with goosebumps and she instinctively bucked her hips backwards which promptly resulted in a deep and guttural moan from Snape.

Eventually Hermione seemed to be ready for her final lesson...

"Bend over the desk." Hermione heard the Professor's husky voice. Obediently, she did as she was told, still in an emotional frenzy.

The blood rushed in Hermione's ears as she listened to the meanwhile familiar rustle of fabric from the Professor's robes. And yet, it still excited her.

Hermione held on to the edge of the desk, biting her lower lip in anticipation as she felt a firm grip on both sides of her waist.

(censored part...)

"You really should have taken those phials..." Snape whispered hoarsely.

(censored part...)

_Hermione? Did he really just call me by my given name?_

(censored part...)

Oddly enough, she had never felt more 'connected' to her snarky 'private tutor' than in this very moment. Perhaps this would become a pleasant experience after all?

The animalistic sounds that echoed from the dungeon walls baffled all descriptions.

Soon, Hermione found herself surprisingly comfortable with the new situation, enjoying the overwhelming and unexpected sensation it brought.

The growing realization flashed to her mind that there was something overpoweringly primal in their current doings. For a split second her brain seemed to be working again, starting to search for answers as usually and this left her wondering why society spoke of this specific kind of sex with only negative connotations. – Wasn't this what sex was all about anyway? Instinct and pleasure? Alright, maybe procreation too, but basically...

(censored part...)

Panting heavily, Hermione collapsed upon the desk; exhausted, sweaty and flushed. Just seconds later, she heard a bunch of incoherent obscenities uttered by the man behind her, followed by his body weight crushing her. Nevertheless, she didn't mind it.

Hermione had lost her sense of time, still enjoying the aftershocks of her mindblowing orgasm. She couldn't tell just how long they had been laying there, motionless and spent, yet still connected, as all of a sudden an unhappy thought hit her. Her final lesson was _over... _

_...and so the circle is complete. It all ends where it has started. On my professor's desk... _

She chuckled sadly at the bitter irony.

Clearing his throat, Professor Snape eventually broke the akward silence. "How do you feel?"

Hermione blinked, not sure if she could put it into words. "I'm afraid I lack words for what I'm feeling, Sir."

Lifting his weight from her back, he couldn't help but relapse into his usual sardonic attitude. "What? Would it be possible that I finally managed to leave you speechless, Miss Granger?"

Frowning, Hermione turned her head and looked over her shoulder; not too fond of the switch from 'Hermione' to 'Miss Granger'. However, as she saw his smirk which, with some imagination, could even be misinterpreted as a small smile, she realised that his mocking was not meant to hurt her. He was just like that.

Assuming his statement being of rhetorically nature, Hermione simply rolled her eyes and answered a question with a question. "So, how do _you_ feel, Professor?"

His answer came reluctantly and hardly audible. "Magnificent...thank you."

_Wow. So I finally got his approval! _

(censored part...)

"Holy crap! How long does the effect last?" Hermione gasped breathlessly.

"No need to worry. It will be better in the morning." The Professor reassured her while performing a quick Scourgify spell on the two of them. Well, she would probably have a little difficulty sitting comfortably during the next week but that she would find out soon enough herself...

Meanwhile, Hermione had slipped from the desk, pulling her clothes in the right order.

"Um, well...I guess...you want me to go then..." She forced herself to say, not really wanting to leave but also not wanting to be kicked out again. "...I'm tired and presume you wouldn't mind a little resting time yourself?" Hermione felt stupid and wrung her hands insecurely since the Professor didn't respond to her lame excuse to show herself out. "I...I would like to thank you, Professor, for...well, just everything and I..."

He interrupted her. "You'll be staying here for the night." That said, he simply turned on his heel, heading for his bedroom.

"What do you mean? _'I'm staying here for the night_'?" She asked baffled, following him.

"You heard me. You. Stay. Here. In my bed. It's past curfew, we're both tired and I intend to check on your...soreness in the morning. So it will be more practical if you stayed here altogether. Any objections?"

"No! No objections!" Hermione quickly replied. The cosy bed looked incredibly tempting, as well as the idea of eventually 'being allowed' to spend the whole night next to Snape. That prospect appealed to her a lot and made the perfect ending to a string of priceless private lessons which Hermione would treasure beyond her fondest memories for the rest of her lifetime.

**THE END.**

**A/N:** Phew, long, long chappie. Please let me know what you think. I finally decided on keeping their relationship on strictly academic basis to this point, with just little emotion. Maybe sometime I'll write an alternative ending, giving this story a slightly more romantic turn, however, for now, this fic is complete.

However, if you like, check out the sequel to this story: "Embracing My Very Own Darkness".


	7. Chapter 8

Hi there!

I'm sorry, no new chap on this story but I didn't know how to reach you dear readers otherwise. Since my essay "The Potter 'Bad Boy Phenomenon'" has been deleted from ff.n and those who subscribed to it here can't follow it any longer, I just wanted to let you know that the final chapter is now up and can be found here:

**archiveofourown DOT org/works/374753/chapters/842025**

I also started to archive my stuff on a great new site called "The Maple Bookshelf". :) **  
><strong>

Additionally, I'm working hard on the new chap of "Embracing My Very Own Darkness" (The final part in my Harry Potter trilogy "The Guilty Pleasures of Hermione Granger"), so I hope it won't be too long till an update. ;)

Hope you enjoy!

Best regards,

The TV-Junkie :)


End file.
